


【hozi/豪雨】不方便

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -ABO x 道具ooc-灵感来自小老虎说小猫的床不方便
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi





	【hozi/豪雨】不方便

“李知勋，你别总待在工作室里嘛，一起去健身多好！”今天又是权顺荣撒娇着要李知勋陪他一起去健身房的日子：“反正歌也快录完了，做做运动能让人更集中精神工作对不对？”

权顺荣拉着坐在转椅上的李知勋的手一边晃着一边嘟起嘴撒娇。软磨硬泡之下终于换来了小猫一声软软的“好吧。”。

—

刚运动完两个人都是汗津津的，李知勋穿着大大的黑色背心，袖口开得很大，风把衣服吹开一点便能看见纤细的腰身和利落的肌肉线条。

健身完的李知勋看起来心情真的很好，连推开宿舍门的时候都是哼着小调的，权顺荣不知怎么的就跟着他进了一间寝室。

珉奎看起来是出门了，宿舍里的空气随着两个人的进入，慢慢染上略带咸腥的汗味。权顺荣顺势把毛巾搭在床边的护栏上，又轻手轻脚地顺着梯子爬上了李知勋的小窝。

“呀，权顺荣给我下来。”李知勋刚把洗澡要换的干净衣服放进浴室，一回来便看见头发丝还滴着汗的人窝在自己床上。

说完自己也爬上去要把权顺荣撵下来，却不料被人正好抓住，温热的大手顺势摸进湿透的背心，带着薄茧的手掌和腹肌亲密接触。

李知勋显然被吓了一跳，小腹抽搐了一下又顺着身上人的动作软了下来。已经被标记过的小猫自己也不知道，自己悄悄散发出来的信息素正把整个房间熏得充满暧昧。

知道他要做什么，耳根和一张小脸涨得通红，又不敢直视权顺荣，慢慢地别开头轻声说道：“洗个澡…先去洗个澡好不好…？”

话语里带着几分请求，传到权顺荣耳朵里大概就是欲望。

“反正也要清理，还不如做个尽兴，对不对宝贝？”

权顺荣凑上去厮磨这小猫的耳廓，轻轻地舔弄着耳后的小片皮肤。Alpha的信息素自然是大胆又奔放地涌出来，与空气中omega的香气交缠起来。

—

正当李知勋半眯着眼睛享受着被人撩拨带来的快感的时候，权顺荣忽然停下了手，又垂下头舔舔他的腺体以示安慰。

李知勋慢悠悠地睁开眼睛，看清身上人从运动包里拿出来的东西，咬着嘴唇往后退，空气里专属于他那部分的气味也减淡了不少。

可惜单人床真的太小了，李知勋没退几步便靠到了墙壁上，又被跪在床尾的权顺荣抓住脚腕拉回自己身边。

“知勋…宝贝，试一试？”怕心尖上的宝贝不同意，权先生又把他圈进自己怀里，让他靠着自己的胸口。

李知勋自然是想顺他意的，但是又不想这么快屈服，便坏心地咬了咬权顺荣深色的乳头，又伸手搂住他的脖子，让自己再和他贴紧一些。

权顺荣见怀里的猫咪已经软成一滩水了，便拿起粉色的跳蛋往已经流水的小穴里轻轻塞进去。

小小的跳蛋自然是不够满足，李知勋用力夹紧后穴吸着，即使权顺荣把开关推到最大，怀里的人依然哼哼唧唧着索要更多，又放出更多的信息素引诱着他。

“是我平时饿着你了吗？”

权顺荣不再怜惜他，拿起膝盖旁放着的假阳具便一口气捅了进去，穴里软软滑滑的，很顺利就到了底。

李知勋这下倒是被弄得够呛，到尽头的一瞬间甚至被激出了眼泪，盈在眼眶里闪着光，又抬起头咬着下唇瞪着权顺荣。

抱着怀里微微发抖的人，一边拍着背，另一只手腾出来把巨物的开关也开到最大，又低下头堵住小猫的嘴。

体内的物件碰撞在一起又各自震动着，甩动的柱体仿佛要把湿滑的体液甩得到处都是，李知勋的信息素里像是又加了一勺糖浆一样甜腻了不少。

当然，权顺荣也不好受，自己的硬物正灼热地贴在李知勋软润的腰后面，他仰仰头甩甩头发，又叹了口气。

—

怀里的人忽然抽搐着，搂着脖子的手臂也收紧了不少，权顺荣反应过来让他射在自己手掌里。

低头看看李知勋，精致白净的脸蛋上沾满了泪痕，打着哭嗝倒在床上，埋进早上没有叠的被子里，身体里的两个玩意儿还在奋力地工作着。

李知勋费力地一边把体内的东西挤出来，一边用白净的小手拉出来，假阳具上用来刺激的硅胶壳里滑过敏感点，引起来的一阵娇喘又被主人堵在嘴里，但还是从牙缝里抬出了头，钻进权顺荣耳朵里。

权顺荣自己也憋得难受，就着刚刚李知勋射出来的白浊液体撸了两把自己涨得发紫的性器，龟头已经完全露出来，柱体正直愣愣地竖在两腿间。

李知勋用脚踹踹满手精液的权顺荣，一边擦着残留的泪水一边吸着鼻子低低的开口：“…坏蛋，快进来，那个…那个已经打开了…”

权顺荣扑上去，把他罩在自己身下，俯下身子舔着香香糯糯的小猫，手也不闲着，探到下身摸到已经软烂的穴口，沾了一手的体液，又恶作剧地把它们蹭在李知勋白花花的大腿内侧。

怀里的人嚷着闹着要他快些进去，又讨好般把腿缠在权顺荣精瘦的腰上，嘴里说着胡话。

“老公…快一点，下面…”小猫顿了顿，低下头的时候脸红得不行：“下面好痒，想被插满…”

—

终于忍不住，把巨大的器物一口气塞进李知勋粉嫩的后穴，权顺荣被爽得深吸了一口气。

生殖腔果然是完全打开了，也不用怎么寻找便滑了进去。最隐秘的地方比穴道还要滑嫩，软肉纷纷缠上了惹得权顺荣仰起头，腰则是加快了速度操弄着深处。

李知勋哭着扭着身子寻求更大的快感，又被权顺荣大开大合的动作顶得直往上蹭，不小心磕到床头上吃痛轻呼了一声。

这一声着实把权顺荣吓了一跳，心疼地把小人捂在怀里紧紧抱住，揉着他的发顶，鼻子埋进凌乱又蓬松的发丝里嗅着汗腥混杂着奶香的奇妙味道。

“还真是…不方便呢。”

李知勋顺着权顺荣的动作，在大手的引导下翻了个身，小脸埋进枕头里，泪水把眼睛前面糊了一层雾，看得不真切，呻吟却是随着顶弄一下下变得更加绵软。

权顺荣两只手臂撑在床上，汗水从额头低落到身下人的后脖颈上，微凉的水滴被皮肤的炽热温度蒸发在空气中。

李知勋感受到穴内的物件成了结，正要出声却没料到自己竟痉挛着又被推到高潮。权顺荣显然也意识到自己要到了，掐着巨物的根部便要拔出去，却又被忍住高潮强烈的快感的小猫反手拉住，颤抖着的手腕攥紧了权顺荣的小臂，把即将溢出的尖叫声堵在喉咙：

“顺荣啊…都给我，全部都给我好不好…快点射进来，下面想吃老公的精液…”

权顺荣听到这种像是烈性春药一般的话更是把持不住，不单不往外拔，反而烧红了眼，闭着一口气把硕大的器物插到最深处。又俯下身子把颤抖的爱人禁锢在自己怀里，猛地抽插了几下，把粘稠的液体全数灌进去的同时咬破了李知勋的腺体，香甜到发腻的气味充斥着口腔。

权顺荣也没有力气把性器拔出来便和李知勋一起瘫软在床上，手臂垫着小猫的脑袋有点发酸。李知勋更是被插得好一阵子没顺过气来，任由权顺荣凑上来又索要了几个吻，又舔着红透的耳根说着骚话。

“怀孕了记得跟我说，别吃药。

我能养得起你，也能把你操服操软，知道了吗？”


End file.
